


Diverge

by greywords



Series: Works of Birdflash AUs [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: 30 day challenge, Gift Fic, M/M, for Witty c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work of love between Wally West and Dick Grayson between the many, many universes. ( 30 Days of Cheesy Tropes Challenge with Dick Grayson/Wally West. Done in honour of my dear friend on tumblr. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wryencounter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryencounter/gifts).



Wally wasn’t a hipster. Sure, he liked to hang out at coffee shops, and he ran a blog, and he liked vintage music and clothes. He had a legitimate reason for all of them: he ran a blog about his boyfriend, he got his music and his clothes from his boyfriend and well.  
  
His boyfriend’s family owned the coffee shop in town. So, if anyone was the hipster, it was Richard. But...Richard wasn’t.  
  
Richard was good-looking and popular and a complete sweetheart and in all honesty, Wally didn’t deserve him because Wally was dorky and awkward and not nearly as suave as he made himself out to be. Richard loved him anyway, and it showed on Wally’s face due to the smile that graced his freckled features every time the darker-haired of the two even said his name.  
  
Also, having a barista as a boyfriend was real handy when you were a college student studying Vietnamese Literature and pulled all-nighters to study. ...yeah, to study.  
  
Wally snuggled himself into the corner of said coffee shop, with said Vietnamese Lit work, until said Richard Grayson got off work that day. He glanced up from under his scarf and smiled around his coffee- a mocha latte with whipped cream and caramel on top, yum- when Richard wiped his hands on his work shirt and smiled back at him.  
  
“About to close up for the night. You almost ready to go home?” Richard’s eyes twinkled some and Wally nodded, setting the coffee on the table as he sat up to close his laptop.  
  
“Mm-hm. Wanna watch a movie when we get home?”  
  
“I know what I wanna do.” His eyes twinkled mischievously and Wally snorted a laugh and leaned up to kiss the other gently. Or began to, before someone threw a towel there way. Wally glanced up to see Damian, Richard’s youngest brother, leaning over the counter with his characteristic scowl.  
  
“Save the PDA until _AFTER_ we close up, Grayson!”


	2. Idol/Fan

He was actually here. He was gonna meet him! Wally swallowed some; it felt too much like a dream for his own good.  
  
He fidgeted with the camera around his neck and looked down at it. It was an old camera, one he’d had since elementary school, and he’s cherished it enough to build his own dark room so no one else would have to handle or mess with it to develop pictures.  
  
He huffed a little and looked up, jumping when he realized _Dick was right there._  
  
Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, was here in all his tall, dark, blue-eyed glory. He was close enough that Wally could barely lift his hand and be able to touch him.  
  
Dick smiled at him and said, “Nice to meet you,” but Wally barely heard him over the own rushing pounding of his blood in his ears. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and mentally whispered _“Oh God no.”_  
  
He barely registered Dick asking him if he was alright before black swarmed his vision and he fainted.  
  
His first thought when he came back around was _“Goddammit, I fainted.”_  
  
His second thought was _“I’m leaning on Dick Grayson and his sweater smells really nice.”_  
  
His third thought was _“I don’t want to move from this spot ever again.”_


	3. Anonymous Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on witty's kingdom au.

Dick perked up when he noticed Jason waving around the mail that had arrived. His slightly younger brother made a soft noise when Dick bounded up.  
  
“You got another one of those unmarked letters, Dick. Who’re you writing to anyways? C’mon, tell me.”  
  
“That’s a secret, Jaybird. Now, gimme my letter.” He plucked the letter from Jay’s fingers and the younger just watched him with a confused look as he bounced away.  
  
Dick retreated to the safety of his room before looking at the letter. It was written on clean, white stationery, the sloping, scratchy letters familiar to him.  
  
There were places where the quill had pressed too hard, the writer having penned it in the dark hours of the morning with little more on their mind that stars and kisses and love.  
  
He settled down to read, the smile on his face small and fond as he did.  
  
 _Oh, my dearest nightingale, how I miss your song, for it reminds me that night- and you- have come to me again._  
  
 _I miss it now and I will miss it still until the sun is high and the sparrows sing by my window, and even those will remind me of you._  
  
 _I can only hope I’ll see you again tonight, before the lark crows your goodbye by the morning light._  
  
 _Until then, I will wait for you. But, my precious songbird, don’t keep your lovely flamebird waiting for too terribly long._  
  
Dick’s fingers slid over the lettering before he clutched the letter to his chest and fell back onto his bed. Somewhere in his chest, he felt giddier than a girl waiting for her prince to come.  
  
Wally was becoming quite the writer these days, spinning words until Dick’s fingers ached to hold him instead of the paper.  
  
He was almost tempted enough to flee his lessons for the day, leave them and the castle and go see Wally right then.  
  
 _Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not sorry for this.


	4. Angel/Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is semi NSFW.

A wicked smile touched Richard’s face as he felt the minute trembling rolling off the angel beneath him. Oh, and what a pretty angel he was.  
  
Red, red hair framed his face, curling around and sticking out like a halo made of sunset and across his face were a wide smattering of freckles _(“Angel kisses,” the demon thought with a laugh)_ which were highlighted by a flush of red across the angel’s nose and cheeks.  
  
His emerald eyes flickered up and down Dick’s body and he swallowed thickly. Dick thought he looked absolutely debauched and downright gorgeous this way, with his glow brightened and yet harmless to the demon.  
  
“T-this is so very wrong-”  
  
“Isn’t you being on Earth wrong, too? This can’t be so bad.” Dick smiled, his tail flicking behind him playfully. “Now, relax. I won’t hurt you.”  
  
The angel- Wallace was the name he told Dick- swallowed the words on his tongue when Dick laid a series of searing kisses down his neck and chest.  
  
His wings shuddered into view, the feathers tinted a beautiful honey gold. The color made Dick want to bury his fingers into them, to feel the caress of heaven’s light from them. Instead, he felt Wally’s hand in his hair urging him both lower and resisting his descent at the same time.  
  
“I-I can’t do this-!”  
  
“Then don’t. Allow me~” Dick smiled a wicked smile again and pressed a kiss to one of Wally’s ribs. The angel made a defeated noise and urged him downward again.  
  
Dick added the occasional nip to the kisses, laying a trail of red marks down his sides and stomach, before stopping at the shorts the angel wore. Wally made a choked off noise when Dick grinned and mouthed at him through his shorts, arching his back at the small flash of sharp teeth against the fabric.  
  
“Oh, you’re so _needy_ for an angel.”


	5. Bartender AU

Dick saw plenty of people come and go from the bar he worked in. Businessmen, party boys, everything.  
  
Since tonight happened to be a slow night, he walked up and down the bar, chatting idly as he kept an eye on the patrons. He paused before a rather...distraught redhead. The young man had his head leaning against the table, whining some as he groped blindly for his drink.  
  
“Is...er, everything alright?”  
  
“No, nothing’s alright.” The words came out a little slurred and he glanced up, his green eyes foggy as he made a soft noise of disapproval.  
  
“Well, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I asked her and she told me no and left and I don’t know what to do now.” He hiccuped some and let his head fall to the bar again, defeated.  
  
Dick didn’t quite know the circumstances of the situation but...the poor man seemed distraught.  
  
He waited for him to pick his head back up to slide him a glass of water, one he clung to and sipped quietly.  
  
He launched into a story of why he was here, about a pretty blond girl who told him no when he popped the big question. Dick frowned a bit, supplying him with water as he talked. He continued the story until a hiccup interrupted his words and he laid his head back on the table.  
  
The bar had nearly cleared out by now, as it was close to closing time, and Dick glanced up when Jason swung the door shut and looked at him.  
  
“Why’s he still here?”  
  
“He can’t really drive home. I think I’ll let him sober up at my place.”  
  
“....you’re gonna let a complete stranger come into your house? ...alright, I’ll keep my phone on me if you need me.”  
  
Dick shifted the redhead up and let him lean on him slightly. He smiled; from this close, he could count the freckles across his nose.  
  
He was rather cute up close.


	6. Spin the Bottle

Wally rubbed his hands together excitedly, crossing his legs as the others gathered in a loose circle.  
  
“What are we doing?” M’gann perked up a little, taking a seat beside Conner, who seemed to be thinking the same question.  
  
“It’s Spin the Bottle. You spin the bottle and have to kiss whoever it points to.”  
  
Artemis laughed a little, rolling her eyes when Dick flashed a grin.  
  
“Alright then, Wally. You go first.”  
  
Wally spat out a laugh and gave the bottle a quick flick of his wrist, sending it spinning at a high speed. Conner tried to follow the movement for a moment, but gave up after a few seconds.  
  
Wally watched as the bottle slowed, hoping for it to land on Artemis, or maybe lovely M’gann, but pouted when it stopped and landed on Dick, who sat between the two of them.  
  
“Dude, no, I am not kissing my best friend.”  
  
“Come on, Wally, play by the rules.” Artemis snickered and Wally flushed red all the way to his ears before leaning over and hauling Dick over to him, clacking their teeth together in an awkward kiss.  
  
Dick’s fingers found their way to the collar of Wally’s shirt before the speedster pulled away. Kaldur gave a short bark of a laugh.  
  
“Wow, he actually did it.”


	7. Stuck Together for Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are going to be short.

Wally shivered some and rubbed his arms to get the blood flowing again, the yellow Kid Flash suit bunching beneath his fingers.

“Jesus, it’s cold.”

“Winter in Gotham isn’t quite as mild as in Keystone. You can stay here until it clears up.” Dick smiled behind his mask, his cape fluttering a little behind him.

“Sweet!” He grinned and kept step with Dick easily as they headed upstairs.

Once they changed out of their uniforms(Wally had to wear a pair of Dick’s pajama pants, which were several inches too short), they made a rather messy, but effective pile of blankets in the den, snacking and flipping through the channels at their disposal.

Alfred gave a small sigh.

“Master Bruce, did you approve of letting two teenagers use the den as their personal nesting area? If so, I may just have to kill you.”


	8. Sex Pollen

Wally’s blood felt like it was on fire and every nerve in his body seemed to be firing at the same time, or in rapid succession, making him shake apart from the inside out. He felt Dick’s hands on his face, tugging the Flash cowl away and around his neck, but it just made him feel hotter.

How Dick was so calm was a mystery to him, though being a Bat, he’d dealt with Ivy before.

“Wally. Wally, look at me.” Dick glanced over his face worriedly, swallowing gently.

“....it’s too hot, Dick.” He sucked in a shaky breath and let Dick lift his head to make him look at him. Dick swallows nervously; Wally’s eyes were glassy and his face was hot. He’d taken a big dose right in the face.

“Look, Wally, Bruce’ll be here soon with the serum to fix this. Just stay calm-” He made a startled noise when Wally knocked their lips together in a clumsy kiss. He felt the speedster’s gloves curl into his suit and pulled away from the kiss.

“Dick, it’s too hot, help me.” He whimpered and scrambled his fingers against Dick’s chest. Dick frowned at the whimper and stroked his fingers through Wally’s hair.

“Just wait a little longer Wally.”

**“Then kiss me again. Please.”**


	9. Soulmates

It’s weird that Wally remembers it. That he remembers everything.

He remembers being close to Dick, sneaking into his room through windows just to lay with him for a night.

He remembers wading through knee-high creeks with a girl named Dixie, with oil-black hair and clear blue eyes, who laughed like spring, kissed like summer, and was gone by autumn.

He remembers being named Wendy, with curling red hair and freckles that dotted her face like a map of stars. He remembers her giggling at the altar, her hand twined with Dick’s.

Every night he remembers more: being a prince, then a peasant. Being Wally, then being Wendy. Promising that he’d face Death himself a thousand times to be with Richard Grayson.

He wondered how many times he’s faced Death since that declaration. He’s faced the gallows, the firing squad, the hot, hot embrace of a fever; all by Dick’s side or for Dick’s sake.

Right now though, he’s laying in bed and he’s content with his life. He may not be a prince, but he’s doing pretty well as a superhero.

And he has Dick by his side, happy and healthy and content as well.


	10. Meet in a Dream

Most boys Wally’s age dreamt of...well, whatever teenage boys stereotypically thought of.

They didn’t usually dream of boys in bright yellow capes that called themselves Robin. Or, of those boys holding their hand out and begging Wally to adventure with him.

It’s the same boy every night, always tugging on his hands to lead him into the dark alleyways of a city he didn’t know.

And Wally(dream Wally) would always follow, because the itch of speed was still new in his veins and he needed to move and explore and find out the identity of this boy.

That night, they’d ended in front of large iron gates emblazoned with a fancy W, closing off the entrance of the enormous Wayne Manor. The boy- with black hair and eyes hidden with a mask- turned to him and smiled.

“This is my stop. Don’t worry; we’ll meet again soon.”

“What-?”

Instead of an answer, Wally got a kiss. It was chaste, but warm and inviting and it made something in Wally’s blood sing.

Wally still felt the warmth of it-or thought he did- when he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock screaming, his feet tangled in his sheets and robins chirping at his window.


	11. Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the "Kingdom AU where everything goes sorta right."

Wally was nervous, to say the least. He’d drifted far past the initial anger of it all, leaving only a ball of anxiety curling in his gut.

He was marrying someone he didn’t know at all, but it was for the security of his kingdom. That’s what he kept telling himself at least.

Barry wouldn’t agree to a marriage just to get rid of him, right?

He didn’t have time to fret over it any longer, for the door swung open and Wally was suddenly face to face with the one he would be marrying.

The other was slightly taller than him, with shiny black hair and vividly blue eyes and a stunning smile that made Wally’s knees a little weak and his face flush until his freckles were little more than dark ghosts on his skin.

“Hello, I’m-”

“You’re Richard, from the house of Wayne.”

“And you’re Wallace-”

“Just Wally. Just call me Wally.” The name Wallace was too formal; even Barry only called him Wally unless he was in trouble.

“Right.” He beamed that smile again and took Wally’s hand, bending to press a kiss to the top of his hand. Wally felt his face heat up again.

“I must say, it will be an honor to rule beside you, Wally.”


	12. Handcuffed Together

“Well, this is going decidedly well.”

“Watch the sarcasm, Flash.” Nightwing rolled his eyes some, trying to shift and shimmy out of the cuffs linked around his arms and looped through the ones his partner for the night wore.

“Aren’t you, like, the escape-artist-extraordinaire?” The Flash jerked his hands some, pulling Nightwing to the side.

“Stop that! And can’t you just vibrate free?”

“For the love of God- Dick, I can’t. Bart and Barry can.”

“Right- _stop pulling, Wally!”_

“I’m offended you didn’t remember that about me.”

“Be offended later.” He huffed and worked on breaking the cuffs, listening to the speedster’s irritated mumbling as he worked.

Once he got a little leeway, he twisted himself free and bent to unhook Wally’s.

“Comeoooon. HurryHurry-”

“Don’t rush me or I will leave you here, Wally.”


End file.
